


Prince Ichabod, to the Rescue

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Sleepy Hollow OTP Prompts [14]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Being Creeped Out, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Phobias, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is a huge ass spider," Abbie retorted. "I hate spiders."</p><p>Ichabod blinked a few times; surely he hadn't heard right. Abbie was a Lieutenant for Sleepy Hollow Sheriff's Department, and she was also a Witness in the war against Moloch's army and the End of Days. </p><p>"Pardon?" he asked.</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: Imagine Person A "saving" Person B from a spider.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Ichabod, to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, maybe it's a little OOC but it was too cute a prompt to ignore. (From the OTP Prompts Tumblr, per the usual.) And I could picture Abbie being freaked over the silliest (at least to Ichabod) thing. :p
> 
> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_. Thanks for reading!

" _Holy_ -"

Ichabod looked up at the Lieutenant's tone of voice, and the barrage of curse words that followed it. That was not a usual occurrence, and Miss Mills did not generally sound so emotional nor so... inarticulate whilst in her own home.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at her over the kitchen countertop.

"There is a huge ass spider," Abbie retorted. "I _hate_ spiders."

Ichabod blinked a few times; surely he hadn't heard right. Abbie was a Lieutenant for Sleepy Hollow Sheriff's Department, and she was also a Witness in the war against Moloch's army and the End of Days. "Pardon?" he asked, setting the remote aside.

"Spiders. You have to know what a spider is. It's big and black and _ugh_!"

Ichabod felt himself frown. So, he had heard correctly. "Insects are a common part of life, Lieutenant. Surely you have encountered them before," he said, getting up from the sofa.

"Yeah, and they freak me out every damn time. I need a flyswatter."

"That sounds alarming," he muttered, joining Abbie in the kitchen. He followed her gaze to the creature in question; it was, indeed, a black spider of some sizeable width with it's sprawling legs clinging to the wall. "Ah."

Abbie huffed. "I swear, I don't even know where the flyswatter is." She glanced around. "Do you think that sucker can jump?"

Ichabod replied, more confused than ever, "If by ‘sucker’, you are referring to the spider, it's entirely possible. I'm afraid I'm not very knowledgeable in insect types." He leaned a little closer to the spider.

"That is _so_ gross." Her tone was petulant. "Crane, make yourself useful and kill it."

Ichabod straightened up quickly. "Kill it? Why should such an innocent creature be killed?"

"Because it's gross and nasty and it's in my fricking house, that's why." Abbie regarded the spider on the wall as though it was harming her.

Ichabod's lips twitched. He looked down at the Lieutenant. "How is it, that after all we have seen-"

" _Crane_ , don't make shoot you."

He smiled. "Your threats are idle-minded, Lieutenant, for you enjoy my company and need my companionship for the coming Apocalypse," he said smugly.

"And I'm cooking you dinner tonight and driving you home in the thunderstorm outside, so, if I were you, I'd be kissing my ass right now."

He implied that the vulgarity was a form of sarcasm or, at least, that it were not to be taken literally. As though he would do such a thing if it were! "Very well," he replied instead. "Is there a container in which I might trap the insect to deposit it outside?"

Abbie gave him a plastic drinking cup and a piece of paper to put over the top. He carefully place the mouth of the cup over the spider and gently knocked it from the wall into the enclosure, then scooped it away from the wall and held the paper over the top of it.

"Is it less imposing now?" he asked, holding the cup closer to the Lieutenant.

Abbie took a quick step back and crashed into the corner of the counter. "No! Get rid of it!"

"If you insist."

"I do!"

Ichabod was smiling again as he headed towards the front door. "Compared to the demons we have battled, you are but a small factor on the level of fear," he said fondly to the spider, who simply scuttled around to find a way out. "Miss Mills has yet unexpected secrets," he said, amusement in his tone.

"Did you get rid of it yet?!"

Ichabod pressed his lips together to hide his smile and opened the front door.

 


End file.
